


采撷之期

by Violet_Black



Series: 温室 [2]
Category: MCU
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Mpreg, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Summary: 被过早催熟的花朵，在不久后就将完全被采撷下来，并再也无法逃离。





	采撷之期

标题翻译：采撷之期  
预警：双性！Peter，Pregnant Peter，slut Peter，孕期Play，十分不健康！！  
*setting：Blooming后续，养父子AU

男孩已经七个月没去学校了。  
Tony给他办了休学手续，理由是患病。  
当然，如果怀孕也能算作是某种疾病的话，Peter愿意相信他的说辞。  
十七岁的男孩此时正跪坐在床上，艰难地扶着自己的大肚子，张开的双腿间全是被吮吸到青紫的痕迹和干涸了的精斑，大腿根处有些不正常的红肿。  
男人昨夜让他跪在床上，在他夹紧的双腿间不断抽插，又硬又热的器物一次次蹭过敏感的会阴，让因为怀孕而愈发敏感的男孩哭着射了好多次，不得抚慰的花穴喷出了大股淫水，将他早就汁水淋漓的下身弄得更加泥泞。  
到最后Peter几乎什么都射不出来，嗓子因为过度使用而沙哑不堪的时候，Tony终于释放在他的双腿间，男孩被操得浑身颤抖，就这么挂着满身的液体迷迷糊糊地昏睡过去。  
Tony并没有帮他清理。  
男孩知道这是对自己的惩罚。  
Peter艰难地把床边的衬衫拿过来穿上，以他现在的体态，这件衣服其实已经很不合身了，又在男人昨晚粗暴的撕扯中崩掉了扣子，此刻只能堪堪挂在他的肩膀上，露出越发圆润的腹部和已经开始发育的乳房。  
Peter把手搭在自己的肚子上，不知怎么有点想哭。他不该触怒Tony，怀孕后随着身体敏感度一同提升的还有他自己的性欲，昨夜男孩无数次想直接抓住男人的肉棒，塞到自己又麻又痒的花穴里狠狠捣弄，可是他的双手已经被Tony用领带紧紧绑在床头，半分动弹不得，只能随着男人的动作努力晃动腰身，从那点摩擦中汲取快感。  
就像现在，他光是想想昨天晚上的疯狂，花穴和后穴就都泛出了湿意。  
Peter一只手扶着自己的大肚子，另一只手忍不住探到身下，轻轻碰了一下那里的小肉粒。  
“嗯……”  
男孩鼻腔里溢出一声呻吟，胡乱地捏住自己的阴蒂揉弄着，敏感的肉粒很快就红肿挺立起来，花穴一张一合地吐露着热气，有些透明的淫液从里面流出来，沾湿了身下皱巴巴的床单。  
Peter用手指捻弄起那些淫液，涂抹在肉粒上，可怜兮兮的小东西泛着一层晶亮的水光，男孩很轻松地就把几根手指送进了自己的花穴，浅浅地抽插着，发出“咕叽咕叽”的情色水声，花穴被喂得高兴了，激动地涌出一大股液体，像是失禁了一样，把男孩的手掌打得透湿。  
但这还不够，食髓知味的小穴早就习惯了被更大更粗的东西填满，光是他的几根手指可满足不了。  
双眼失神的男孩恍惚间看见房门被推开了，他的daddy，他肚子里孩子的父亲，正一步步向自己走来。

Tony看见他淫乱的小花朵，怀孕七个月的小母亲正挺着孕肚抚慰自己，样子可爱又可怜。  
他刚成年的baby girl，才初尝情欲的滋味就怀上了自己的孩子，男人看着他的肚子一天天变大，胸部也逐渐柔软起来，整个人好像都散发着一股奶香，那是被操熟了的气味。  
那孩子昨夜被磨得狠了，得不到纾解的身子饥渴难耐，此刻看见他过来便急切地拱上来，像是只看见主人的小狗，满是淫液的手指间还粘连着银丝，急躁地扒开他的裤子就把那个器官往嘴里送。  
Peter含得很深，好像把男人的肉棒当成什么好吃的棒棒糖一样，舔得认真又卖力，口水顺着下巴往下淌，滴滴答答地落在他的大肚子上。  
Tony按住Peter的后脑，又快又重地在男孩口腔里抽插，干呕反应让Peter禁不住缩紧了喉口，他快无法呼吸了，整个人一前一后地摇摆，孕肚也跟着晃动。  
男人忍住了射在他嘴里的冲动，从男孩温热的口腔里退出来，插进了他满是淫水的花穴。  
Peter被翻过来，撅着屁股跪在床上，男人粗长的老二一下子捅到他花穴的最深处，男孩忍不住仰着脖子尖叫起来，手指死死地抓紧了床单。他腾出一只手去扶自己坠下来的孕肚，迷迷糊糊感觉他的daddy快要顶到自己肚子里的孩子了。  
“呜啊……轻、轻一点………”  
瘙痒的花穴得到了满足，男孩却又开始担心起肚子里的孩子。这时候十七岁的成年人才终于像是有了点小母亲的意识，不断掉着眼泪，求饶一样软软地呻吟着。  
“轻一点满足的了你吗？”  
Tony换了个姿势，让人骑在自己身上，男孩的后背靠在他的胸膛，这突然的变换似乎让阴茎埋得更深了，几乎戳到宫口一般的错觉让Peter开始慌张地挣扎，“不，不要……”  
男人不理会他的哀求，边揉着他涨起来的乳头，边让小母亲顺着重力的作用坐到最底部，把自己的老二全都吃进去。Peter浑身扑簌簌地发抖，双手无措又害怕地摸着自己的大肚子，被压迫的膀胱让某种生理需求逐渐明显起来。  
Peter来不及恳求他的daddy些什么，男人就已经托着男孩又软又肥的小屁股开始肏他。Peter尖叫起来，尿液从射不出精液的阴茎头部断断续续涌出，每次他坐下去的时候都会喷出一小股出来，身下的花穴竟是就这样被操到潮吹了，一时间男孩身上全是黏糊糊的液体，挺出来的孕肚溅上了他自己的精液和尿液，也不知道里面的小家伙有没有感受到他mummy的淫荡。  
抓着小母亲乳房的手掌突然有点不对劲起来，有什么湿漉漉的液体浸润了指缝，Tony惊讶地发现他的小姑娘开始泌乳了，乳汁从被揉得又肿大了好几圈的乳房里淌出来，稍稍用力一挤便喷出不少，男人把他无力的baby girl转过身来，含住他的左半边乳头，边啃咬边吮吸，Peter爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来，全身止不住地发抖，乳汁像甘泉一样汩汩涌出，不少都顺着他的大肚子流到身下，在上面留下又是许多斑驳淫乱的痕迹。  
这是只有他能看见的风景。  
被过早催熟的花朵，在不久后就将完全被采撷下来，并再也无法逃离。  
Peter迷迷糊糊地感觉到自己的daddy摸上他的肚子，便往后依赖似地蹭了蹭男人的肩窝。  
男孩知道，肚子里的孩子是daddy的，而他自己当然也是。

——FIN


End file.
